


The Worst Day of My Life

by ShellyLass



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Berenice Wolfe has had enough of today.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanorbramwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/gifts).



_This has been the worst day of my life. I’ve been in Iraq, Afghanistan, and a whole host of other hard to pronounce countries in the middle of war and still this day has beaten a lifetime of military service. I’ve fucking had it, fuck everyone and fuck everything,_ Bernie mentally berated the world as she trudged home.

She’d had a hell of a day, from countless piles of paperwork to aggressive family members all the way to a flat tire on her way out. All without Serena, who’d gone to a conference in a town nearby with Griffon, leaving the AAU all on the shoulders of one Berenice Wolfe. Normally, such a situation would be taken in stride with absolutely no qualms but this day had royally sucked. Spending the day at Holby without Serena had her in quite a state already before the hordes of the nearly dead descended on the hospital.

Bernie huffed as she walked home, the flat tire would just have to wait until morning. Bernie hadn’t even taken the time to change out of her scrubs before heading home, her casual clothes tucked into her bag. All she wanted was a quick, hot shower and bed. Forget food and relaxation, this day simply needed to end. A loud crack of thunder sounded in the early evening sky, quickly followed by a flash of lightening. Bernie stopped and stared skyward just as the downpour began.

“Oh bloody fucking hell,” Bernie shouted into the sky, tempted to raise her fist to the Gods for sending rain.

Bernie took off at a fast jog to hasten her last street block before reaching her new flat. Bernie sent a silent thank you to herself for purchasing so close to the hospital. Soaked to the bone, she reached the steps of her home and ducked under the awning. Catching her reflection in the window of her front door she shuddered slightly, partly from her appearance and partly from the cold rain soaking into her skin.

Her blonde locks were stuck flat to her head, drops of water into her eyes and down her nose. Her make-up, however slight, smeared from the rain leaving her looking like a wet raccoon. Her scrubs plastered to her skin and unbearable to move in. Bernie sighed heavily, longing for that hot shower, contemplating having more than her usual five-minute wash off before bed. Anything to help the horrible tension in her back would be a godsend at this point.

Bernie pulled her keys from her pocket, her shoes squelching as she stepped towards the door and inserted her key. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, locking the door behind her. The storm raged on outside and would probably last well into the night. Bernie dropped her soaked casuals on the floor, the energy to throw them in the wash absent. Bernie slipped her shoes off by the door and ran her hands through her hair, forcing her hair into a dripping ponytail before making her way into the laundry room for a towel.

Bernie stopped in the hallway, confused. The lights in the house were on, a fire in crackling softly in the grate and a book lay open on the couch. Bernie doubled back down the hallway into the kitchen to find a bottle of Shiraz uncorked on the counter, already half empty.

Bernie smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners as she murmured, “Serena.”

At that moment Bernie heard a voice from upstairs, but wasn’t quite able to make it out. Chuckling, Bernie moved to the foot of the stairs by the front door and listened.

“Too many bubbles, too much wine. She’ll be home any minute and I’ve got bubbles on the fucking floor,” Serena nattered on to herself.

Bernie resisted the urge to charge upstairs into her master bath and scare Serena because that would be just childish, right? Shaking her head, Bernie returned to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine before heading upstairs.

“Campbell, your idea of romance is so grand. However, you’re follow through and dependence on wine could use some work,” Serena mumbled loudly, unaware that Bernie was ascending the stairs.

Trying to be quiet as a mouse, Bernie crept up the last few stairs, stifling her laughter so she didn’t announce her presence. The idea of catching Serena Campbell drunkenly badgering herself was too good a chance to miss.

“Got the bath sorted, wine is sorted, candles are sorted. Now I’ve just got to get myself sorted. Fat chance of that Campbell, you’re fully clothed and covered in bubbles,” Serena muttered.

Bernie stilled outside the door. _Candles, wine, and a bath. Oh, Serena, you lovely woman,_ Bernie thought. She could hear Serena fussing about behind the door, but did not want to ruin the surprise Serena had obviously gone to a lot of trouble for. Bernie crept quiet as a mouse back down stairs and returned to the front door. Bernie opened the door just a fraction and closed it again, rather loudly, before making her way into the kitchen.

“Showtime,” Bernie heard Serena say before the bathroom door opened.

Bernie quickly moved into the kitchen and topped off her wine before Serena could see her. She heard Serena’s quiet footsteps descend the stairs, so unlike her loud commanding gait. Marcus never did things like this for her, his day was always worse than hers. Bad days meant wine for her, lager for him and time spent apart before finally falling into sleep. Most nights Marcus fell asleep in his study and Bernie on the couch, not much of a marriage now that she can see clearly. Serena, however, showed such care and adoration for her, all the time. Sure, their relationship was new and still quite a secret, but Serena did little things here and there to remind Bernie that she was hers.

Bernie’s thoughts were cut short by the feeling of arms wrapping around her waist from behind, Serena’s lips caressing the side of her neck. Bernie leaned in to the embrace, breathing in Serena. She smelled of lavender and soap, but underneath was the scent that was uniquely Serena that Bernie loved so very much.

“You’re drenched, Miss Wolfe. Take a swim before heading home?” Serena cracked, squeezing Bernie’s middle.

Bernie chuckled, “Just some rain to top off a tip top day at Holby, without you, mind you.”

Serena smiled into Bernie’s back a mumbled, “Miss me?” passing her lips.

Bernie turned in Serena’s arms, her wine glass set aside on the counter. Their eyes met and Bernie wondered just how there had ever been a stretch of time where she hadn’t been in love with Serena Campbell. Serena looked at her now, brown eyes warm and a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her jewelry removed, having changed into a pair of black sweats and a grey Holby City sweatshirt. Bernie could see the water splotches on Serena’s shirt and how her hair was mussed as if her hand had traveled through it multiple times in frustration.

Serena dropped her gaze to her attire, following Bernie’s line of sight. “I know I look a mess, Wolfe. No need to stare,” Serena quipped.

Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist lazily, a smile on her lips. “I hate days without you, Serena. I missed you so much and to come home and find you looking this radiant has me stunned into silence,” Bernie said, pecking Serena on the cheek.

Serena rolled her eyes, “You’re mental.” A slight pause before Serena continued, “I missed you too.”

Bernie laughed and pulled Serena flush against her before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Serena hummed in response, her hands grasping Bernie’s forearms. It was Serena who pulled away first, a content smile on her face.

“Come, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Serena said, taking Bernie’s hand and pulling her out of the kitchen snagging the bottle of Shiraz on her way.

Bernie, wine in one hand, Serena’s hand in the other followed the brunette up the stairs smiling so widely her cheeks hurt. _So, this is what it’s like to be spoiled and taken care of_ , Bernie mused. Serena pulled her to the left of the stairs towards Bernie’s master bathroom and turned.

“Bernie, close your eyes,” Serena murmured, lifting her hand to cover Bernie’s brown eyes.

“They’re closed, darling,” Bernie responded quietly, pulling Serena’s hand from her face to show her closed eyelids and lace their fingers together.

Serena sucked in a breath, Bernie couldn’t see, but knew that a blush had crept across Serena’s face and neck. This was something she’d learned about Serena over time. Serena blushed often, especially when being showed affection or when spoken to in a loving manner. Bernie yearned to see the pink flesh of Serena’s neck just over her pulse point that simply begged to be kissed.

“Ahem, this way,” Serena said, her voice uneven with nervousness.

Bernie allowed Serena to lead her through the door and felt Serena’s body brush her as she closed the door. As always, electricity crackled down Bernie’s skin where Serena touched causing a shiver to travel down her back.

“Oh bugger, you must be freezing. Hurry and open your eyes,” Serena instructed.

Bernie opened her eyes and her heart swelled.

 

 

Her tiled bathroom was dim, lit only by the light of a dozen candles surrounding the large claw bathtub. Filled to the brim with steaming, soapy water Bernie nearly groaned at the way it would feel on her tense, tired body. A radio had been placed near the tub, Bernie could faintly hear her favorite Jazz station filtering through the speakers. A 25-year marriage to Marcus had never warmed her heart like this. A lifetime of different lovers had never made her feel this loved, this appreciated. As if she were the stained-glass window of a church that not only need to be cleaned and maintained, but treated as a true work of art.

Bernie turned to Serena, who stood near the door leading to the bedroom her eyes locked onto Bernie’s face. Serena smiled and shrugged, clearly feeling embarrassed at the situation. Bernie imagined Serena would characterize this as cheesy romance movie stunt.

“Serena,” Bernie murmured, her throat tight.

“Say no more, love. Get in and enjoy,” Serena replied, stepping forward and tugging at Bernie’s damp scrub top.

Bernie stood there raising her arms and stepping out of her pants as Serena undressed her for the bath. Bernie climbed into the water, sinking into the warmth up to her neck. Her muscles began to unclench immediately and she sighed in pleasure. Her eyes followed Serena, who moved to the bathroom closet and pulled out a large fluffy white towel and a smaller white towel.

Serena moved to the edge of the tub, “Bernie, lift your head please.”

Bernie complied and felt Serena’s hands ghost across the back of her neck as the smaller towel was slid under her neck for support. A shiver ran down her body at the touch, her mouth opening slightly. She knew Serena had seen when she felt those long fingered hands begin to rub at her shoulders. Bernie moaned and closed her eyes as Serena kneaded her muscles.

“Long day?” Serena inquired, continuing her ministrations.

Bernie sighed, “Long, horrible, tragically unlucky. The list goes on and on.”

Serena chuckled, “How about now?”

“Perfect,” Bernie said, a smile pulling at her lips.

Bernie felt Serena’s hand still and a kiss was dropped on her head. The music from the radio increased and Serena’s mouth grazed Bernie’s earlobe.

“I’m going to fetch your favorite bottle of Pinot Grigio I’ve put on ice and order your favorite take away. You stay here and enjoy, I’ll be back shortly,” Serena murmured, before leaning over and capturing Bernie’s lips.

Bernie sighed into the kiss, her body warming internally. She felt Serena press harder for a moment before breaking the kiss. Serena turned away picking up Bernie’s unfinished glass of Shiraz and taking a sip.

“Who said that bottle was for you, Miss Wolfe? I’m the one in need of liquid courage,” Serena joked with a smile before exiting the bathroom.

Bernie sank lower into the bath water, her chin dipping below the surface. She relaxed, eyes closed and picked up her earlier train of thought. How was it possible that being Serena’s for only a few months seemed to overshadow anything that came before her? Almost as if Bernie’s life hadn’t quite started until she began working at Holby.

_Probably because you spent much of your life not living it,_ Bernie’s inner voice muttered.

Bernie quieted her mind, relaxing in the water and allowing her stress and earlier irritation flow out of her body. Bernie could just barely hear Serena downstairs milling about, the sound so welcome in this usually empty house. Serena had come to shed light on all of Bernie’s darkness, a perfect foil to her flaws and idiosyncrasies. In a very short time, Serena had softened her rough exterior and pierced the shell around her heart. Bernie liked to think she did the same good for Serena, but Serena was much too good for her.

Months had passed since her cowardly trip to Kiev leaving a destroyed Serena in her wake. Months since she’d returned from Kiev to find Serena, angry and still quite in love with her. Now, they were so much more than friends or colleagues. Serena had become so dear, so important to Bernie that love hardly covered it.

The bathroom door creaked open slowly, Serena setting a glass of wine by Bernie’s left hand. Bernie cracked open her left eye and picked up the glass. The crisp, dry wine hit her palette the way it always did, slowly then all at once. Bernie took a few more sips, then rested the glass back on the edge of the tub.

Bernie looked up and met Serena’s gaze, Serena’s eyes snapped from her body to her face within half a second. Bernie’s stomach twisted, she’d caught Serena perving. Serena’s eyes dared her to say something about it, but Bernie was far from being in the mood to tease Serena.

“This is so lovely, Serena. Thank you,” Bernie murmured, “but why don’t you join me?”

Serena chuckled, “You’d like that wouldn’t you, Miss Wolfe?”

Bernie scooted back in the tub, her wet shoulders and breasts rising from the water. Bernie knew just how to stop Serena in her tracks and reveled in the open-mouthed stare she received. Serena closed her mouth abruptly, her brown eyes sparking with challenge.

“I would, Miss Campbell, very much so,” Bernie replied evenly, a sly smile betraying her.

Serena breathed shallowly, her hands shakily running underneath her sweatshirt and tugging it over her head. Bernie watched, her heart racing as it always did in Serena’s presence. Serena shed her clothes, candlelight dancing on her pale skin. Shadows tossed on the wall as she moved towards the tub and climbed into the water opposite Bernie. Her legs resting on top of Bernie’s bent knees.

“God this feels lovely,” Serena groaned sinking into the water.

Bernie smiled in response, having some more wine while using her toes to rub Serena’s hips. Serena watched as droplets of water ran down Bernie’s neck and between her breasts wanting nothing more than to capture them with her tongue. Bernie fought the urge to squirm under Serena’s heated gaze, her thighs unintentionally squeezing together. Bernie drained her wine glass and turned to set it on the floor.

When she turned back around and settled against the side of the tub her eyes returned to Serena. Serena sat there, her eyebrow crooked and a small smile on her face. Bernie burned under that look, her thighs again squeezing together of their own accord. Serena smirked before lowering her head beneath the water and rising again. Bernie was riveted, her eyes dragging from Serena’s wet breasts to her hands pushing her hair back.

“Two can play, darling,” Serena chuckled darkly.

Bernie couldn’t stand it anymore, her hands gripping the back of Serena’s knees and pulling her through the water. Water splashed over the sides of the tub as Bernie settled Serena on her lap in the middle of the large tub. Serena gasped, her body now flush against Bernie’s, her hands gripping Bernie’s forearms. Their slick bodies rubbing together deliciously. Bernie gripped Serena’s hips tightly, her fingers pulling Serena that much closer. Bernie heard Serena’s small moan at the infinitesimal friction and groaned in response. Serena’s hands moved up Bernie’s arms into her hair, tugging at the blonde locks softly.

“I adore you,” Bernie whispered, her eyes closing as she leaned forward and captured Serena’s lips.

Serena hummed, her hands tightening in Bernie’s hair as she returned the pressure. Bernie moved her hands up Serena’s back, kneading the muscles as their kiss deepened. Serena’s tongue pushed at her lips, needing more. Bernie opened for her and tangled their tongues together. Serena moaned into her mouth and her hips moved against Bernie’s, more water splashing over the side. Bernie’s hands gripped Serena’s back in response, her nails digging in a bit. Serena’s head went back and Bernie began kissing her neck feverishly. Licking the water droplets from her skin and nipping the pink skin.

Serena’s hands pulled at Bernie’s hair when Bernie placed a feather kiss on her pulse point. Bernie traced a path down Serena’s neck to her chest capturing a nipple in her mouth. Serena arched against her, mouth open in a silent o. Bernie sucked and nipped at the bud, loving the view of Serena wet and glorious.

“Please,” Serena murmured, pulling Bernie up for a kiss.

Serena kissed her hard, taking control. Bernie’s hands moved beneath the water cupping Serena’s ass and moving her over her right leg. Bernie broke the kiss, eyeing Serena as she pulled her hips down, dragging her sex against Bernie’s leg. Serena moaned loudly at the contact her eyes wide open. Serena’s hips ground into Bernie her hands leaving Bernie’s hair and moving to her shoulders. Bernie watched as Serena rode her, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. The water sloshed and dowsed a few of the candles.

“Serena,” Bernie murmured, slowing the brunette’s movements with hands on her hips.

Bernie guided Serena against her so, so slowly. Serena’s eyes met Bernie’s, both sets of pupils blown and dark with need. Serena stilled reaching down for Bernie’s right hand and moving it to the apex of her thighs. Bernie acquiesced and ran her fingers over Serena beneath the water. Serena gasped, her hands back on Bernie’s shoulders. Bernie entered her slowly, filling her completely.

“Bernie,” Serena moaned, her hips beginning to move again.

Bernie set a slow, deep rhythm matching Serena’s movements above her. Serena sighed again and again, one of her hands moving to her own body caressing her breast. Bernie watched as Serena fell apart a few moments later, her eyes drinking in the other woman’s orgasm. Serena’s body slumped into Bernie’s, her head falling to rest in the crook of Bernie’s shoulder.

Bernie drew patterns on her back as she settled them against the wall of the tub, leaving Serena sitting on her knees between her legs. Bernie loved these moments after when Serena buckled and fell into her, so drained from their lovemaking. Bernie felt hot lips on her neck and she smiled. Serena always recovered so quickly. Her smile faltered when she felt a hand between she and Serena.

Serena ran her fingers through Bernie’s folds beneath the water, continuing her exploration of Bernie’s neck. Bernie’s body tightened, trills of pleasure coursing through her body. She laid her neck on the edge of the tub content to let Serena have her wicked way with her. Serena entered her with two figures deftly, her movements surer than they were all those months ago. Bernie moaned in response, her back arching off the tub. The water was cooling by this point, but neither cared. Serena slid in and out of her easily, curling her fingers each time. Stars were popping behind Bernie’s eyes; she was already so close.

Serena’s other hand tugged at Bernie’s nipples, her mouth crawling up her neck. Bernie’s hands gripped the edge of the tub as her abdomen tightened, Serena slowed just before Bernie toppled over the edge. A ragged breath escaped Bernie’s mouth her eyes finding Serena’s in frustration.

Serena smirked, leaning in. Serena kissed Bernie so softly her tongue gliding between Bernie’s teeth. Serena pushed into her slowly, beginning the build again.  Bernie melted, her body boneless under Serena’s able hands. Serena’s other hand moved between them, her thumb finding Bernie’s clit. Small circles began and Bernie couldn’t moan loud enough. Serena slid in and out, never losing her rhythm and soon Bernie tipped over the edge and shuddered against Serena.

Bernie’s heart raced, her abdomen and legs deliciously aching. Serena turned and settled her back against Bernie’s chest. Bernie pulled her flush against her and nuzzled her hair.

“I don’t deserve you,” Bernie murmured, her vulnerability peeking out.

Serena turned her head and caught Bernie’s lips in a chaste kiss. “You deserve the world and more, Berenice Wolfe. I’m just happy you’re settling for me,” Serena replied, turning back around.

Bernie stilled, her heart aching. Serena just didn’t see how wonderful she was, how she’d filled voids Bernie didn’t even know she had. How from the first day, Serena had never judged her. How she forgave her for her cowardice and gave Bernie a second chance.

Bernie squeezed Serena’s waist and placed her lips next to Serena’s ear, “I love you.”

Serena stilled, her body rigid in the bath. _I know it’s the first time I’ve ever said it, but I do Serena. I do,_ Bernie thought.

Serena breathed in, “And I you.”

The doorbell chose that moment to chime throughout the house.

Serena chuckled, “That’ll be the takeaway, slow bastards.”

Serena rose from the tub and toweled off quickly before pulling a robe from the closet and throwing it on. Bernie watched in amazement as Serena winked at her and headed downstairs. Bernie climbed from the tub and dried herself before tugging on a robe as well. She made her way down the stairs just as Serena closed the door.

“What’s my favorite takeaway, Serena?” Bernie asked playfully.

Serena ignored her and walked into the kitchen. Bernie heard her opening plastic bags as she finished descending the stairs.

“Honey chicken and fried rice. A side of crab rangoons and duck sauce. A horrid choice in Chinese cuisine when you could order Mushu chicken and egg drop soup,” Serena quipped.

Bernie laughed and joined Serena in taking the food into the living room to settle in front of the telly.

Some while later, Bernie sat with Serena’s head on her shoulder. The empty food cartons lay strewn on her coffee table and some late-night TV show playing in the darkness. Serena sighed in her sleep, nuzzling into Bernie’s neck.

Bernie sat there awhile drinking in the feeling of her new life and decided today was the best day of her life.


End file.
